Alcoholic beverage storage devices such as wine closets are typically designed to store wine with the bottles on their sides at an approximately horizontal angle to prevent drying of the cork or stopper. As a result, either the cork end or the bottom end of the bottle is positioned along the outside face of the wine closet that is readily visible by a consumer. To determine which type of beverage a bottle holds, the consumer typically withdraws the shelf that holds the bottle and/or lifts the bottle up to read the label. In many cases, the wine closet is refrigerated. Therefore, opening the wine closet to read the bottle label is necessary, which causes a loss of refrigerated air wasting electricity as well as the time and energy of the consumer.